Recipe for Bait
"Recipe for Bait" is the opening song from the Punky Brüster album Cooked on Phonics, released in 1996. The song chronicles the beginning of the album's story, wherein fictional Polish death metal band Cryptic Coroner turn into punk rock band Punky Brüster. Song Credits *Words and music: Devin Townsend Appearances *''Cooked on Phonics'' (original studio recording) Versions Recipe for Bait The original album version. Lyrics Narrator: Hello, and welcome to Cooked on Phonics, the story of how a cheesy death metal band named Cryptic Coroner, became the punk phenomenon of the century, when they realised they were making no money. Our story begins at a crappy little pub on a cheap beer night, where our heroes are aboot to take the stage. This, ALTHOUGH they don't know it yet, will be the last show they play as the infamous Cryptic Coroner, and the birth of the music biz's little babies: Punky Brüster. Let's listen in, shall we? "Hey, turn the music down... Ah, welcome to a tuesday night at "Mallone's", Surrey's hottest hole for rock'n'roll, ah tonight we've got two for one Tequila shooter specials. Uh, anyway, straight from Poland, we've got... uh... hang on a sec (in the background: CRYPTIC CORONER!) oh yah, Cryptic Coroner, uh, give them a round of applause." GOOD EVENING MALLOOOONE'S, WE ARE - CRYPTIC - COOOROOONEEEER, FROM SOUTH CENTRAL POOOOOLAAAAND... ROT - IN - HEEEEEELL !!! (Death metal part---------------------------------------------) "Ahhh... I broke a string ! I broke a s... I.. I mean, I mean... I BROKE A STRING !!! I broke a string man ! Oh, holy f***...yeah man this looks bad, can you play a punk beat? -I, I think I can. Those guys gonna kill us men we've got to do something up here... I'm not sure give me a second Can you try I just get up... Yeah, that's it, that sounds good ! How's that ?! It's good, just wait I gotta tune up man, just keep goin' I gotta tune 'kay Now we need some bass in here too... Hey get the bass goin' ! Oh man I don't like the way this crowd's actin', just keep goin' man keep goin' 'Kay right and put some guitar in I got it Ok, ready ? Ready ? Yeah... That sounds pretty good! Gimme some bass! Come on! Now they're gonna kill us, gimme bass now! Yeah, yeah, I can handle this Hey, I think I'm gonna cut my hair! Wow! Think "Green Day"! Let's go!!!" We're not metal anymore We're the punky rockin' whores! Born to make the girls go crazy Let us in the latest fad We'll be the best you've ever had! Even though we're losers baby! (This music) scares the hell right out of me! Even thought it makes you feel alright You're not punk and you never will be! - And you put a number on us all! Oh, don't it make you sad? Oh, don't it make you mad? It's everything I hate So I'm here lying on the floor 'Cause I can't fake it through the door I've learned the recipe for bait! It's everything you're meant to be Stuff Mom and Dad will never see My excuses to be lazy! 'Cause we're not babies anymore! Gonna start a fucking war! Anything to make you crazy!! (Generation) X is a consumer fallacy! (And I hear you say) Why push yourself if there's no hope at all? Well just count the things you'll never be And pass them over as you fall!!! I've gotta get now to a phone I can't stand another minute alone 'Cause I've got to know who's making it right now! "Hey this is Jimmy Rickles for CFUH radio, you know this is amazing we're down here witnessing the phenomenon that is Punky Brüster... All the people here are going crazy and it's just- it's amazing they sold a hundred thousand albums in the past two and a half hours" The world is going wild for these guys You know... I was doing this about 15 years ago and now they're just capitalizing on what should've been MY money... I can't believe these bloody kids... They think they're punk? That's not punk! Punk hasn't been punk since WE were bloody punks! This is crap dude! You can't just take an attitude and wrap it up in a little plastic bag and sell it to corporate America! That's not punk! Punk is something ya feel! I was punk 10 years ago, and I'm still punk cause there's nothing that's gonna stop me from lifting weights, and writing books, and makin' things outta earwax voice or something: "Yes, well the ????? quite approves of the new movement that the young people of today call 'punk!' It offers more positive solutions to negative problems that plague society in America today. And yes, for one, I quite like it!" Category:Punky Brüster Category:Songs never played live